the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kainu
Kainu '''(formerly known as '''TheDarkCommentator '''and '''Fluffal YGO) is a commentator who began in 2017. He first started off his commentary career going by the name of Fluffal YGO, where he made his first commentary on Doodletones. Eventually, he deleted the channel due to wanting to move away from the mistakes he made on it. He eventually came back as TheDarkCommentator (later changed to Kainu after wanting to rebrand), where he got infamous for a commentary he made on Keyblade Master, which was seen as bad by a majority of the community. However, he would eventually improve his commentaries afterward. He founded the commentary group Future Ultimate Commentators and Kooldudes in December 2017. He became a member of Bunch of Overthinking Bitches in April 2018, only to leave both groups (when they became defunct) and join Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics when the two groups merged with Repcon, and acted as an admin for the group before leaving the group on May 10, 2019. Avatars * His OC Main * Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) * Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure 2) * Neros Q's OC * Natsu (Fairy Tail) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V) * Samurott (Pokémon Black And White) * Inuyasha (Inuyasha) * Serperior (Pokémon Black And White) * Emboar (Pokémon Black And White) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) * Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Acadamia) * Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) for Light * Renji Arabai (Bleach) * Byakuya Togami (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) * Blitzle (Pokémon Black And White) * Hanzō Urushihara (Hataraku Maou-sama!) * Reginald Kastle (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) * Yuuki (Sword Art Online) * Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) * Ike (Fire Emblem) * Aoi Asahina (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) * Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) * Link (Legend of Zelda) People he commentated on (as Fluffal YGO) * Doodletones (four times) * Rank10YGO * YugiNoNo * Swords Zenny * MrAwesome 'N Mario360 People he commentated on (as Midnight Vampire) * Doodletones * DallSmick * Vii Omega * Kainu * Bowserdude X * Neo ALT-CC People he co-op'd with As Fluffal YGO * Swords Zenny As Kainu * MegatronDBZ (twice, once on F.U.C.K) * 6t76t * Evil Necrosphere (F.U.C.K) * Duel Taku (F.U.C.K) * Light * Umbrus (F.U.C.K) * Unded Meowth (thrice; one video was separated into two parts) * Foster * Ceradust * Arkham Knight Rider People who commentated on him As Fluffal YGO * Doodletones (three times) * Swords Zenny * MrAwesome 'N Mario360 * Crimson Paladin * Duel Taku * Halofan hp00 As TheDarkCommentator/Kainu * Jonah Smith (thrice, once co-op with Lunaticthegame) * Doodletones (twice, once co-op with MasterTP10) * Keyblade Master (three times, once co-op with Swords Zenny) * Lunaticthegame * Pink Robot * DustinMakesVids (twice) * Vii Omega (twice, once as a co-op with YBF 91) * Bowserdude X (twice) * Dicksponge Ent. * Swords Zenny * Joshua Pony * Blaze The Movie Fan * MasterTP10 * Dillin Thomas * Duel Taku (twice) * Nihilistic Snake * Skull of the Commentator * Luckster (twice) * Boonslayer (Co-op with Avi Haltmann) * Unded Meowth (twice) * Mills Kohai * Autumn Chan * Dwebly (joke) * BlazinHope * SL4Y3R * Foster * Citrus Flamingo * King Comms * Metronome22 As Midnight Vampire * DallSmick * Vii Omega * NaiTaiDai * GeneXL * Duel Taku * FyroforVictory * Frosty Bomb (four times) * MegatronDBZ (twice) * BlazinHope * Jonah Smith * Neo ALT-CC (joke commentary) Links * His YouTube channel * His Twitter Category:Commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:2017 Category:Bandwagon